Robot
by NessaIsASunfish
Summary: a DesutaxHaruna songfic. I guess it's kinda one sided? Idk but enjoy! Based of the song "Robot" from 3OH!3 no flames please! I wrote this late at night! :3


Herro! Sooooo I was having a little writers block on Burn's story...sooooooo then I was listening to this song...and this idea came up! I guess you can call it a songfic? One sided DesutaxHaruna. :D Song-Robot Artist-3OH!3

**Disclaimers!**

**InuM: KV baka Martin doesn't own Inazuma Eleven or the song Robot...just the fic idea.**

**KV: hehehe...I'm going to make Desuta Haruna's stalker! XD Aww...poor Desuta! All he wanted was love! Kk imma shut up nao! Enjoy!**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**Desuta p.o.v.**

**It's easy to say no hard feelings when you're talking to a robot It gets a little tougher when she starts to take her mask off Stupid muthaf*cker shoulda never took my clothes off 3. 2. 1. Blast off **

Here I was, a demon. A devil. The leader of Makai Gundan Z. And what was I doing? Falling for the very thing I was supposed to give to Maou. What was her name again? Oh ya. Haruna Otonashi. I thought she was just a regular hopeless girl from Japan. Well, I was sure wrong. The first chance I get to kiss her while she's chained in the volcano, all ready for sacrifice, she kicks me where it would hurt the most. I laugh to try to cover it up, but she obviously knew I was screaming in pain on the inside.

**Yeah she's an Android, got it on a Polaroid White lights in her eyes got me all paranoid Straight out of the movies with some Blade Runner shit Tongue to the battery, speaking 8-bit Yeah, like Atari but sorry, no buttons The only games you play is lie about somethin' That's the clue to back off Before she takes her mask off 3. 2. 1. Blast off **

A year after FFI. Haruna Otonashi. Last year at Raimon. I was currently disguised as a boy named "Atsumao Dettsu", in the same year as Haruna. I always tried hanging out around her, heck, I even took her to the movies on a "date"(thank God, no Maou, that Kidou didn't know.). Her eyes were the most beautiful I had seen in all the world, and it got me obsessed with her. I had pictures of her on my phone(and the others at Makai Gundan Z were starting to get suspicious.), and she had pictures of me. I guess you can say we were starting to get along. I was in my own little world, playing the game of love with a human, when I was supposed to kill her as my sacrifice to Maou. As we got closer and closer, she started to ask questions about my past. Whenever she did that, I backed off and tried to move on to another subject instead.

**It's easy to say no hard feelings when you're talking to a robot It gets a little tougher when she starts to take her mask off Stupid muthaf*cker shoulda never took my clothes off 3. 2. 1. Blast off **

It was a Monday. Of course. The day everyone hates on earth. Haruna and I had an argument about how I was so easygoing and how she didn't know much about me and my family. I kept lying to her saying that "I was adopted and have no trace of family". She(of course) didn't buy it and left me. I returned to my home on Liocott, being laughed at by the others saying "You should've just caught her and brought her over here so we could get the ritual over with!" But to me, it wasn't about the ritual anymore. I actually loved Haruna Otonashi.

**I don't wanna date another robot-like All I ever hear is how she buzz all night About you don't wanna see another robot fight And if you never learned to treat a robot right All I hear is bleep-bloop, R2D2 When you pull the mask off her face is see-through Control, Alt, Deletes you until we write the past off **

**3. 2. 1. Blast off **

After she so called "Left me", she calls back a few hours later saying sorry. I just keep saying no, no and no about going back together. But she just kept bitching and bitching until finally I gave in. All I heard was "because this" and "because that" nearly the whole entire conversation. "Otonashi" huh? Well she seems pretty talkative to me!

"I love you Dettsu-kun!"

"I love you too, Haru-chan"

**It's easy to say no hard feelings when you're talking to a robot It gets a little tougher when she starts to take her mask off Stupid muthaf*cker shoulda never took my clothes off 3. 2. 1. Blast off **

We were going good for another two years. All the way until high school. She still didn't even know my identity. Seems pretty pathetic to me, no? The guys back at MGZ keep tellin' me to go for her and do...well you know with her. I kept sayin no because, well, I'm a devil, and she's a human! Plus her brother would kill me if he found out! But they just kept bugging me until, well, I eventually gave into their taunts and did. That's right. Two years into high school and I "do the nasty" with Haruna.

I go to school the next day, and I get pinned to a wall, hands around my neck.

"Why was Haruna wearing your clothes last night, _Desuta_?"

**Everybody in the place do the robot I can see it in your face, do the robot If you got metal parts put your hands up (Hands up hands up hands up hands up) Everybody in the place do the robot Yeah, I can see it in your face do the robot If you're born without a heart put your hands up**

"You're him aren't you!"

"Quit lying Desuta! We all know who you are!"

"Put your hands up Buddy, cause we have a lot to talk about with you. Especially about _her_"

I didn't want her to know. By now, I have already gotten to love her so much. She was no longer my precious sacrifice, but the apple of my eye. But I couldn't say anything; my mouth was duct taped by Kidou and Goenji! Even Toramaru, a freshman, was beating me up. They were questioning me and forcing the questions out even kicking me if I refused to answer. I had no idea that these people were behind me. And what's worse, they told Haruna.

**It's easy to say no hard feelings when you're talking to a robot It gets a little tougher when she starts to take her mask off Stupid muthaf*cker shoulda never took my clothes off 3. 2. 1. Blast off **

The kicks in the gut still hurt. I cursed myself for not listening in my friends at M.G.Z. Kidou, Goenji, and Toramaru, who I found out was _engaged _by arranged marriage to Haruna, were making my life a living _hell_. And I know what you guys are thinking. "Oh, Desuta's a devil so he should like that." Wrong. Your hell is my heaven. My hell is your worst nightmare.

"Why Haruna? Why do I love you so much?" I get a text message. It's from Haruna. It says:

WHY DID YOU LIE 2 ME DESUTA? I THOUGHT U LOVED ME! I HATE YOU! /3

**All I ever wanted was for you to say you love me But somehow that emotion got jumbled up in your circuitry You left me lying in your bed with a question on my tongue I shoulda known that you were cold, I shoulda known that you were numb I shoulda run, I shoulda run, all the things I shoulda done I shoulda seen my future coming, save my soul from getting' sprung I shoulda never let your dark eyes tie me in a knot Well I guess that's just what happens when you try to date a robot **

I try to call her. Nothing. I text her. No reply. I think to myself if it was worth it to go this far. To go this far when I only was using love to get closer to Haruna, so I could kill her.

"Haruna! Wait-"

"Why should I wait for someone who lied to me? You even _had sex with me_ and didn't tell me who you were! You bastard! I bet this was all for your stupid sacrifice ritual, huh?"

"Haruna...I still lov-"

"Don't give me that bullshit, Desuta!"

I ran up to her, pinned her to a wall, and started kissing her like I use to. She still reacted the same way she always did. But there was only one difference. Her eyes were _open_.

**All I ever wanted was for you to say you love me But somehow that emotion got jumbled up in your circuitry You left me lying in your bed with a question on my tongue I shoulda known that you were cold, I shoulda known that you were numb I shoulda run, I shoulda run, all the things I shoulda done I shoulda seen my future coming, save my soul from getting' sprung I shoulda never let your dark eyes tie me in a knot Well I guess that's just what happens when you try to date a robot **

"You raped Haruna! I will never forgive you, Desuta!" Toramaru said as he stabbed me in the rib. I yelled in pain. I really regretted even trying to love her. I should've known that this was in store for me. Here I was, tied to Haruna's bed and bleeding. Kidou and Goenji used their hissatsu to kick me in every vital spot.

"You even impregnated her, Desuta. I can never forgive you for that!" Kidou yelled as he kicked in the throat. With every moment, I was closer to dying. I saw more and more Raimon High soccer players join the bashing. Even some guys from Taiyo high, like Hiroto and Midorikawa, joined them.

"Midorikawa..."

"How could you deceive us? I thought you were my friend!" He said as he punched me in the face, blood leaking out the side of my mouth. I couldn't take it anymore. I yelled out Haruna's name in vain. I heard some whispering as some of the guys left. I thought it was over, but I was partially right. Entering her own room, was Haruna Otonashi herself. She had tears in her eyes, seeing the commotion our relationship caused.

"C'mon Haruna. Get your revenge on this cold-hearted man." Kidou whispered in her ear. "Remember what he did to you."

"H-Haruna-chan...please...I'll...I'll do anything for you...just please...if I will die now...I don't want you to do it."

"D-Desuta..." She murmured. Tears were falling as she raised what seemed to be a stake in her hand. "For your sake...I-I'll let our daughter live." I widened my eyes at the words she just said. "I...I'll let her live, but I c-can't...I CAN'T HAVE YOU!"

That was the last time I moved freely from Hell and earth. The last time I ever loved someone. The last time I looked into her eyes. The last time I saw life. For I was, instead of her, the human sacrifice. I took her place at the alter.

The last time I said the words

I Love You

**I guess that's just what happens when you try to date a robot…**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**KV: Well...I tried! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**InuMaou: It was crap**

**InuMaru: I agree**

**KV: Why did I give you guys the almost exact same name?**

**InuM's: IDK as your brain**

**ciao ciao!**


End file.
